


Options Explored

by Alpha Ella (Leviarty)



Series: More Than Memories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Alpha%20Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think I want people to hate me?” he asked, putting his hands on either arm of her chair and positioning his face mere inches from hers.</p>
<p>Takes place in my More than Memories universe, but can be read as standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options Explored

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a continuation of the Peter/Lydia story line I created in More than Memories, but then, WHOOPS, porn happened. Enjoy :)

When all was said and done, Peter Hale got a studio apartment in Beacon Hills. He had considered leaving the town and never coming back. It was, after all, the place he had died not once, but twice, the place he had watched his sister and their pack get burned to the ground. It was also the place filled a pack that mostly hated him and reluctantly allowed him a third chance at life.

But it was also the place he grew up, the only place he called home. Besides, Derek was pretty terrible at being an alpha. He could use all the help he could get.

So he found himself a place to live. It was on the opposite side of town from the rest of the pack, because, really, he didn’t want them coming to him with every problem they encountered.

There was a knock at the door.

Even putting nearly ten miles between himself and the children didn’t seem to stop them from dropping in unannounced.

“Hello, Lydia,” he said, opening the door. “I was under the impression that you wished to break this bond of ours. It will never happen if we keep meeting like this.”

Lydia shrugged as if she couldn’t care less about it.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I would say I was in the neighborhood, but I think you’ve made it a point to make sure that no one is ever in the neighborhood.”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?”

“No,” she said, walking across the studio, inspecting every inch of it. “What I don’t understand is… why?”

“Why did I separate myself from your merry band of drooling dogs?”

“Yes. I’m not like you, but I’ve gotten the impression from Scott and the others… particularly Isaac, that being close to the pack is comforting. And makes you stronger. So why would you want to be away from them?”

“Oh, yes, why _wouldn’t_ I want to spend copious amounts of time with a pack that hates me.”

“And why do they hate you?” Lydia asked.

“I’m a murderous raving lunatic, remember?”

“Reformed,” she said. She made herself comfortable in a large armchair by the window. “The thing is: you’re not actually a bad person. We’ve been… bonded, or whatever, for a few weeks now, and I think I’m starting to understand you.”

“Oh really?”

“No. You’re just lonely. And scared.”

“What makes you think anything can scare me?”

“Because I know you. And _that_ is what scares you. People getting close. Close enough to hurt you. So you push everyone away. You put on this big, scary, wolf mask and you make everyone think you’re the big bad so that they’ll hate you instead.”

“You think I want people to hate me?” he asked, putting his hands on either arm of her chair and positioning his face mere inches from hers.

“Yes,” she said. She showed none of the fear she once held from him. “Because being hated is so much easier than being betrayed. Because you hope if you pretend to be heartless long enough, you’ll never have your heart broken. It’s not healthy.”

“You would know better than anyone, wouldn’t you?” he whispered in her ear. He leaned back and stole a kiss, biting at her bottom lip.

A moment later, he pulled away completely, turning his back on her and walking toward the door as if nothing had happened. He pulled the door opened and indicated that she should leave. She stood and walked slowly.

“If you want this bond gone, I suggest you don’t come back here again,” he said, a hint of a threat underlying in his voice.

“I think,” she said, standing very close as she pushed the door closed with her foot. “We should explore all of our options before we make any rash decisions.”

She grabbed his head in her hands and pulled his lips down to hers. His arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground as she put her arms around his neck. She ran her tongue along his lower lip then pulled away ever so slightly. “Do you think you might be up to that?” asked between pecks.

In response, he slammed her into the wall, holding her where he toes barely dragged the ground. She let out a groan of pleasure as he pressed against her, biting at her jaw line.

She pushed him away with enough force to send him stumbling backward a few feet. She smiled, biting at her lip as she closed the space between them again. She reached down and undid the button of his pants. He kicked them off before pushing her into the wall again. He snuck his hands under her dress and slipped into her panties causing her to moan against his lips and dig her nails into his scalp. He slid a second finger into her, then a third. Her head rolled back into the wall, her eyes closed. She let out a whimper when he pulled away.

“Is this the kind of exploration you had in mind?” he whispered against her ear. He ran a sharp claw across her throat. Her breath caught in her throat. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her off the ground with ease. She threw her legs around his waist. From the new position, he had to tilt his head up when she forced her lips against his.

Their rough tangle was broken apart when she pushed herself off of him.

His eyes were glowing blue and though his fangs were contained, he looked _hungry_. Lydia smirked and pushed him backwards into the bed.

“How long has it been?” she asked, slowly unfastening her dress, one button at a time. She stepped toward him, and when he tried to sit up and reach for her, she pushed him back down. When finally the last button was undone, she let the dress fall to the ground. She climbed onto the bed, her legs straddling him. She pinned his hands over his head with one hand. Her hair tickled his chest and face when she leaned down to put her lips to his ear, grinding against him. “How long has it been since someone made you scream?”

She dug her nails into his chest, drawing a faint amount blood, which quickly disappeared. She did it a second time and he moaned, arching his back into her. She let out a gleeful laugh as she left a taste of a kiss on his lips.

He growled and flipped her over, retaking control. She grinned and wrapped her thighs around his waist as he entered her more tenderly than she expected. She grabbed him by the hair and crashed their lips together. She dug her teeth into his lip until she tasted blood, then threw her head back, moaning.

“How long has it been since _you_ screamed?” he asked, thrusting into her until her moans became cries of pleasure and then silence. She breathed a heavy sigh and laughed, giddy with ecstasy. He pulled out of her and came on the mattress, then fell to her side, breathing heavily.

“That was amazing,” she said when she figured out how to breath properly again.

“I bet that’s what you tell all the boys.”

“Hmm. But with you it’s the truth.”

She wasn’t sure how her hand came to be entangled with his, but she didn’t let go.

“You were pretty amazing yourself,” he said, kissing her neck. She hummed and fell asleep holding onto him.


End file.
